


Hottest Sam

by commanderhedakru



Series: SuperReignCorp Adventures [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: Sam happens to be very calm and very patient , that is unless you mess with Lena, Kara or Ruby. Then she becames very irritable very easily.





	Hottest Sam

**“I can’t wait to have sex, babe. Just not tonight.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was always the first one home. Always, she was the one in charge of picking up Ruby too. She would get out of Catco at around 5 PM, pick up Ruby from her friend’s house and go to Sam’s place. There she would help Ruby with her homework and sometimes they would watch musicals and sing to each other. No matter the emergency Kara always seemed to be home before her girlfriends. Even when they were home most the time they were stuck to their phones or computers.

 

It was around 10 pm on a Tuesday, Kara was in the bathroom brushing her teeth as she heard the sound of kisses and smiled, tonight was looking better by the second. She heard Sam’s voice and turned off the water to hear what was going on without using her super hearing.

“I can’t wait to have sex, babe. Just not tonight, i have to finish approving the final draft of the counter offer for the west wing at the hospital.” She heard Sam say and suddenly she almost choked.

The kisses stopped and she could see Lena’s face in her head. “You can’t do that. You can’t just say you can’t wait to have sex then-- Wait, you still haven’t done that?” Kara washed her mouth with water and walked outside trying to hide her smile at the conversation going on in front of her. “Sure i can, if my _boss_ did not give me so much work, i would be able to have sex. So, really it’s your fault.” She heard Lena scoff, before she could say anything back Kara jumped onto the bed and kissed her , successfully stopping her. She pulled back and kissed Sam, she grabbed her computer and closed it during the kiss. When they broke apart she gave her a soft smile and placed the computer on the nightstand.

“I think your boss could be convinced into letting you turn it in late. Right, Lee.” she turned to green eyes and a smirk.

“Well, she is definitely a reasonable woman. I’m sure she could forgive you after a few round.” Sam smirked and leaned over to kiss Lena and shook her head as she pulled back.

“You give yourself too much credit, a /few/ round ? Please, let’s be real here. She’s ready to grant me anything i ask of her.” Kara smiled as she watched the encounter , sure it was supposed to be sexual but it was irresistibly adorable to her because it was true. Lena always made it so they had anything they wished.

At the beginning of the relationship it was worst than now. She lost count of how many phones Lena had given her. Everytime Lena kissed her she would get too excited and accidentally crush anything she was holding -- most the time it was her phone-- Lena found this endearing so she would send her a new phone the next morning. Maggie had called Lena their “Sugar Mama” and Sam had laughed, because in a way, Lena overly spoiled them. She wasn’t one to speak though, she orders Lena and Kara their favorite lunch everyday at the same time. They never spoke of it, but they would take care of one another.

* * *

 

**“Do you always sleep with your bosses ?”**

 

* * *

 

Lena and Sam waited for the elevator doors to open as they stepped out. Lena couldn’t miss the last edit of the magazine. As the majority share owner, she had to be there. She’s obviously of that, not for a very cute reporter that ran the cover page story of the week. No. Neither was Sam if you were wondering. She figured as CFO of L-Corp, she should see how CatCo works, see their budget or whatever. They were there for work, not their girlfriend.

At all.

Sam listen for Kara’s heartbeat in her office to find two rather erratic heart beats instead of one. She frowned and moved closer, Lena stared at her and followed. She used her hearing.

“The article is front cover! It was already approved, you can’t just change it!” she knew that voice anywhere, it was a distressed Kara.

“ Sure i can, or i can at least bring up in question the integrity behind the decision. Do you ever wonder if you would be front page cover without your relationship to Lena Luthor? Or without your past with Mr. Olsen ? Do you always sleep with your bosses Ms. Danvers?” Sam’s heart rate picked up, suddenly there was a coldness to the already dark green eyes. Morgan Edge, she could recognize that voice everywhere.

She rushed into the office --with Lena hot on her trail -- and turned to the startled business man. “Get out.” Morgan smirked as he tilted his head.

“You have five seconds to get out before i--” he stood up and fixed his jacket. He had been sitting infront of Kara. “Before you what , Ms. Arias ? As, a shareholder of CatCo, i am here to express my concerns, seems to me that one of your employs might be getting special treatment.” Sam moved dangerously slow closer to him, in all honestly Kara wasn’t as hurt as she was turned on at the moment.

“Your stocks our down, but 3 percent, they will keep going down because i will make sure every single deal you make fails, i will serve you every complain in the book. I will make your stocks fall so detementraly that the name Morgan Edge will be forgotten. Get, the hell, out of here.” There was no fear in her voice and for a second , Kara swore it was Reign once again. But it wasn’t , it was just really over protective Sam. Also known as, hottest Sam. Lena smirked and decided to step in.

“Would you like security to escort you or could you find your own way Edge ?”


End file.
